Equality Emerald
Equality Emerald is a contestant on TV Stars Around the World and TV Stars Road Trip. Emerald was the first alternate for TV Stars Road Trip, voted in eighth place by America. After Cassandra dropped out, Emerald joined in. In TV Stars Around the World, Emerald was known for her antics based around social justice. Emerald returned in TV Stars Road Trip, where she quickly found herself in an alliance that hoped to take over the game. However, this all fell apart when Emerald's blood sugar fell too low, and she was medically pulled from the game. In the first episode of the season, Beauty, Brains, and Talent, Emerald met with her fellow competitors and bonded with the men of the game. GOP and Junpei became her companions in the Ship, but not before she was forced to go against GOP, as an alliance of women, known as the It Girls, became in association with Emerald, causing GOP to be eliminated. In episode two,'' A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'', Emerald broke apart from her bond with the It Girls. After dissing Farrah for being annoying, along with talking about womens' rights in America, she began a plot against Mitchie. Junpei, her ally, won VIP status, and she herself won MVP for the week, causing her entire alliance to be safe. Initially, at elimination, Emerald had planned on blindsiding Mitchie, but her mind was changed after the vote tied, causing her to change to Britney. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Emerald remained mostly quiet, making comments about the women of the House being 'flower queens'. Kathy, her companion in the game, fell at the end of Farrah's intimidation tactics, causing Emerald to shout that Farrah was going against everything women stand for. After a heated argument over abortions, Emerald shut herself up and went on about her business. She ultimately won VIP status for the week, but her ally, Junpei, did not. As he was seen as a strategic threat, he was eliminated, leaving Emerald alone. Moments of Poetic Justice, episode four, had Emerald begin to bond with Kathy more. Now alone in the game, Emerald looked for an alliance in her, which she found. After assisting in blindsiding Junpei, Farrah found herself a target of Emerald. Emerald, Kathy, and the rest of the It Girls all agreed to vote her out at elimination, and she succeeded. In Something Borrowed, Something New, episode five, Kelly and Emerald began to bond. Emerald left a confessional about focusing on her strengths in the social game, which had allowed her to come so far in the competition. After assuring that Kelly was safe, Emerald won VIP status, and Kelly was eliminated as the first juror, once again alienating her. Episode six, Take This Ship Back to New York, had Emerald become the new target of the Ship. In the Captain's Event, the reigning camptain, Tiffany, chose Emerald to compete for a chance to vote twice at elimination, but she lost the challenge, forfeiting her vote to Tiffany. Though this was an attempt to save her, Emerald was unable to be rescued, but hope glimmered for her as the vote tied between herself and Adele. However, because Tiffany's double vote did not carry through the tie, Emerald was still eliminated from the game. At the finale, Emerald voted for Tiffany to win the game because, despite being the cause of her elimination, she overcame Mitchie and Tess. In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Emerald joined the game with the other Favorites and recognized that she was seen as one of the weaker links, as the Favorites almost immediately aligned together without her. Later on in the week, Justin made a comment that offended Emerald, causing her to lash out at him which only alienated her further. She joined an alliance with Cupcakke, Amanda, and Poppy to go deep in the game together, but it was quickly defeated when Poppy was voted out first. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Emerald remain mostly quiet outside of her small interactions with Cupcakke and Amanda. Emerald yelled at Cupcakke for promoting her album, "S.T.D", stating that it promoted sexism. Emerald became a Power Player after winning the Pit Stop Competition, and she joined up with Renee and Amanda as Power Players. They agreed to a three-way alliance together and gave the Immunity Pass half to Amanda. Emerald planned on having Renee team up with Cupcakke and Amanda to rise against the Favorites, but all failed further when Cupcakke was voted out. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Emerald was talking with the Favorites when her blood sugar dropped and she collapsed on the ground. Emerald was evacuated from the competition because the producers feared she had a concussion and needed to get her to a doctor to find out. Because of this, she became the first Favorite eliminated from the game and the second overall person eliminated due to her not participating in the TV Stars Revival Competition. *Emerald was evacuated from the game this week and therefore was ineligible to win any competitions.